sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Israel the Coyote
Israel the Coyote (pronounced Iz-reye-ell) is a rather withdrawn, intelligent coyote with multiple personality disorder. In his spare time, his hobbies include knife-throwing, sword training, smoking, and boxing. He was born at the Station Square Hospital, on October 5th. Personality As stated before, he has multiple personality disorder, and has a total of three personalities. They consist of Israel, the head personality, Titus, a ravenous, bloodthirsty personality who wants everyone dead, and Malachite, a pacifist personality that is adept in sword-fighting. It should be noted, however, unlike regular multiple personality disorder, the other personalities have the same memories as Israel and are are vying for control over the body. Israel As stated earlier, Israel is the head personality. He is withdrawn, and tries to stay away from other people, due to the fact that he HAS multiple personality disorder. When he is about, it will usually be by rooftop, or through forest, as he is a drifter. When meeting new people, he tries as hard as possible not to get close to them, as he knows he will end up hurting or killing them. When he does get close to a person, he tries to stay close to them, because it tends to help him stay in control. Titus Titus is his bloodthirsty side, which may come out when certain key phrases are said. Titus hates everyone, and shows it by attacking and pillaging anything he can. Titus, who does plan on destroying everyone and everything, plans to off himself once he's finished this goal, effectively killing himself, Israel, and Malachite. It's shown once he's started his killing rampages, he's almost impossible to stop. During the first time Israel became Titus, he killed about a dozen innocents and two police officers before being pumped full of ''six ''tranquilzing darts. Malachite Malachite is Israel's pacifist personality. Malachite will try to make friends with anyone and anything, and tries to sway people to the path of good. Israel owns a collection of sword-technique books, which he can't comprehend very well, but Malachite can. Israel can use a sword well, but Malachite can use a sword much better than him. Truth be told, if Malachite didn't want complete control over Israel's body, they would probably be on much better terms. History Pre-Teens In truth, Israel had a fairly normal pre-teen life. His parents were divorced, he went to visit his dad every weekend, and he didn't really hate his stepdad, nor did his stepdad to him. His mom was a bank teller and his dad was a mercenary, and from his dad is where he acquired his weapon interest and from his mom he acquired her smoking habits. Teens When in High School, he got into a rather big argument with his teachers. Israel blacked out. The next thing he knew, he woke up from a week-long coma in a hospital. It was there, he learned he killed fourteen people with his bare hands and that it took six tranquilizers to make him stop. When the police came to take him to prison, they only found an open window. Israel had made a break for the nearest forest in the vicinity. Adult Life He lived in the forest for about a year until he decided it was best to just drift around to find a place where no one would come through and settle down. It wasn't until he was passing through some mountains he was attacked by a tribal camp that Malachite showed himself, attempting to get the tribals to stop being xenophobic, and failing. So Malachite then proceeded to knock the tribals out and carry their bodies into some tents that they (probably/hopefully) lived in. Themes Trivia *Before anyone says anything, yes, Steven Universe much. *Israel Gannon is named after the companion in Fallout: New Vegas, Arcade Israel Gannon. *Titus is named after the book-only mentioned Hunger Games tribute, who was noted to have savagely killed and cannibalized several tributes. Category:Coyotes Category:Neutral Category:Males Category:No Abilities